The Incredibles
The Incredibles is a 2003 computer-animated superhero film that was Released On May 30 2003 produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It was written and directed by Brad Bird, a former director and executive consultant of The Simpsons. It stars an ensemble cast including Holly Hunter, Craig T. Nelson, Sarah Vowell, Spencer Fox, Jason Lee, Samuel L. Jackson and Elizabeth Peña. The film stars the Parr family, who each have superpowers. After the government orders superheroes to live a normal life, Bob Parr (Craig T. Nelson), who formerly went under the superhero alias "Mr. Incredible" secretly relives his days as a superhero, behind his family's back. At the same time, his kids come to terms with their powers while his wife becomes suspicious of his activities. The Incredibles was originally developed as a traditionally-animated film for Warner Bros., but after the studio shut down its division for fully animated theatrical features, Bird took the story with him to Pixar, where he reunited with John Lasseter. The Incredibles is the sixth feature film from Pixar. It was presented by Disney and released by Buena Vista Distribution in North America on May 30, 2003 and in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland on October 10 of the same year. It is the first full-length Pixar film to feature an entirely human cast of characters. It was released on a two-disc DVD in the U.S. on November 4 , 2003 According to the Internet Movie Database, it was the highest-selling DVD of 2003 behind Finding Nemo, with 17.18 million copies sold as of 2006 it became the highest grossing G Rated Film of all time behind Finding Nemo. It had its network television premiere on Thanksgiving Day 2007 on NBC (usually, Disney movies would air on ABC) and its basic cable premiere on ABC Family as part of The 25 Days of Christmas in December 2007, and its second cable showing on Disney Channel as part of the No Ordinary Friday on February 1, 2008. Story On the night of his wedding to Elastigirl (Holly Hunter), Mr. Incredible (Craig T. Nelson) takes time to fight crime in the city of Metroville. While he is attempting to capture villain Bomb Voyage (Dominique Lewis) during a bank robbery, Buddy Pine (Jason Lee), a fan of Mr. Incredible posing as Mr. Incredible's sidekick "IncrediBoy," attempts to help. Buddy's interference almost kills him, and Mr. Incredible is forced to allow Voyage to escape in order to save him. But lawsuits filed by people saved by Mr. Incredible that night produce a public backlash against those with superpowers. These "supers" are forced to abandon their heroic roles and adapt to regular life. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl settle down in suburbia as Bob and Helen Parr and raise a family. Fifteen years later, their children appear to have super powers as well - the hot-headed Dash (Spencer Fox) possesses super speed, while timid Violet (Sarah Vowell) has the ability to turn invisible and create a force shield. Their toddler, Jack-Jack (Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews) has yet to show any special abilities. Bob is miserable and frustrated in his insurance job; he and his best friend, fellow former Super Lucius Best, aka Frozone (Samuel L. Jackson), sneak off at night to fight petty crimes. Bob the next day at work is told to see his boss Gilbert Huph (Wallace Shawn). During the talk with his boss Bob sees somebody beating someone up but the boss won't let him save him. When the mugger escapes Bob is upset, but Huph continues berating Bob. Upset, he throttles Huph angrily when he is about to say he was close to losing his job, and throws him through multiple walls. Bob is fired when he visits Huph in the hospital. When Bob returns home, he discovers a mysterious message from a woman named Mirage (Elizabeth Peña), outlining an offer for Mr. Incredible to stop a rogue robot, the Omnidroid 9000, on a distant island for a large sum of money. Bob accepts the job, and though the fight is difficult at first due to being out of shape, he is successful and reinvigorated. On the promise of more work from Mirage, Bob keeps up the pretense of still having his insurance job while he spends the days working himself back up into shape. Bob visits superhero suit designer Edna Mode a.k.a. E (Brad Bird), who fashions a new supersuit for Bob, but refuses to add a cape as his request, noting that capes have caused the demise of many other Supers. Bob soon receives Mirage's next offer and returns to the island where he is attacked by a new Omnidroid that lacks the weaknesses of the previous model. Bob realizes Buddy Pine, who is now known as Syndrome, is controlling the Omnidroid to get his revenge on Bob for having snubbed him as a sidekick years ago. Bob is forced to flee from Syndrome and the robot. Whilst in hiding, Bob discovers the skeleton of Gazerbeam, a former Super that gives him a clue about Syndrome's plans. Bob sneaks back into the island facilities and cracks Syndrome's supercomputer, from which he discovers that numerous Supers have lost their lives to the Omnidroids, with each engagement ultimately contributing to the development of less vulnerable Omnidroids. Meanwhile, Helen has become suspicious of Bob's activities and discovers that he has visited Edna. She finds that Edna, in creating Bob's new suit, has created new suits for each member of the Parr family, including a homing device in each suit. Helen uses this to discover Bob's location on the remote island, but its signal alerts Syndrome and Bob is captured again. Helen, a licensed pilot, procures a jet to find Bob, but finds Dash and Violet have stowed away. When Syndrome sends missiles to shoot the jet down as it nears the island, the three are able to escape using Helen's fireproof suit. Bob tries to grab Syndrome but Mirage puts herself in the way. He threatens to kill Mirage if Syndrome does release him. Syndrome does not believe him and tells him to do it but Bob, unable to deny his moral code, is unable to kill her. Later, Helen frees Bob from the base while Dash and Violet avoid capture by Syndrome's forces. The four reunite but are re-captured by Syndrome, who reveals that he plans to launch the final Omnidroid to Metroville, using a remote control to act as if he was saving the city in order to gain superhero status. After the robot is launched, Mirage turns on her boss and helps the Parrs to escape and follow on a second rocket. The Parrs arrive in Metroville to find the Omnidroid rampaging through the city, having used its ability to learn and cope with opponents to separate Syndrome from his remote control. Assisted by Frozone, the Parrs seize the remote control and take advantage of its design to destroy the Omnidroid. They then return home, where Syndrome, having discovered the Parrs' identity, is attempting to kidnap Jack-Jack and make him his sidekick. As Syndrome flies to his waiting jet, Jack-Jack's innate superhuman power manifests itself as the ability to shape-shift into a number of difficult-to-handle forms, the last being a devilish being, causing Syndrome to drop him. Bob throws Helen into the air to safely catch Jack-Jack, then throws his new sports car at Syndrome's jet, which causes Syndrome's cape to get caught in one of his jet engines, dragging him to his death. The Parrs resume their normal life, albeit more contentedly with their status quo than before. But when the city is threatened by a new villain called The Underminer (John Ratzenberger), the Parrs prepare to fight together anew. Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Bob possesses tremendous strength, and heightened resistance to harm. He also has enhanced senses. Syndrome's Operations Kronos Database assigned him a threat rating of 9.1, the highest of any Super Hero. His powers are similar to the DC Comics superhero Superman in his earliest days in comic books, before he gained the ability to fly and total invulnerability. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl: She has superhuman elasticity. Frequently worries for her family's safety. Her powers are similar to the Marvel Comics superhero Mister Fantastic or the DC characters Elongated Man, Elastic Lad, and Plastic Man. *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr: She has invisibility and the creation of force fields. Frequently wishes she was "normal". Her powers are similar to the Marvel Comics superhero Invisible Woman. *Spencer Fox as Dash Parr: He has superhuman speed and can run on water. Is a competitive fourth grader and frequently wishes to prove that he's special. His name and powers are like the DC Comics superhero Flash or the Marvel character Quicksilver. *Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr: Jack-Jack is in all essence a shape-shifter, able to configure his molecules into various forms. In the film, he bursts into flames, turns into metal, and turns into a monster. Later revealed in "Jack Jack Attack" (a Pixar short of The Incredibles) to also have the abilities to teleport, levitate, pass through walls, and fire optic blasts. *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone: Best friend of Mr. Incredible. He can create ice and freeze objects by using the moisture in the air, similarly to the Marvel character Iceman except that his body is not constantly covered in ice. Frequently relives the "glory days" with Mr. Incredible, though he is reluctant to take more direct action. Samuel L. Jackson was cast as the voice of Frozone because the film's writer/director wanted Frozone to have "the coolest voice".2 *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine/Syndrome: Mr. Incredible's number one fan, but he grows up to hate him due to the fact that Mr. Incredible wouldn't let him become his sidekick. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. Syndrome's facial features in the film were designed and based on Brad Bird's.2 *Elizabeth Peña as Mirage: Assistant to Syndrome. She defects shortly after Syndrome shows lack of concern for her life when Mr. Incredible threatens to crush her to death, immediately before she had pushed Syndrome out of the way, being grabbed in his place and saving his life. *Brad Bird as Edna Mode: Famous designer of super-suits. A little obsessed with her work. During her forced retirement from hero work, Edna hosts modeling shows for supermodels. However, deep down, Edna has a great disdain for supermodels, once describing to Bob that they are "Spoiled, stupid little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves," when, as she says referring to supers, she used to design "for Gods!" Edna had established a "No Capes" rule in her superhero costume designs for safety reasons, which proved true to Syndrome's eventual demise. See also *List of The Incredibles characters Category:2003 Films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX